


Elementals

by Tangomness



Category: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Might become a crossover with JR, Might pair my OC with one of the characters not in a pairing, NO smut I'm not that good writer, Romance, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangomness/pseuds/Tangomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone had one elemental power, Onodera Ritsu is what you might call special (in this world) with multiple powers he must be unstoppable, right? Wrong, another one of the reasons why he's a rarity is because he can't control his powers. Pair this with an over - protective twin (my OC, Onodera Reiji) and older brother (another OC, Onodera Riichi), his sempai from high school (a.k.a Takano or Saga Masamune) and meeting deadlines, nothing could be worse, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know..... NO SMUT! I'm sorry if you're looking for that kind of thing but I am not good at writing that.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners

Third Person's POV

"Nii San I'll be fine"!

A yell was heard throughout the Onodera household.

"Are you sure, Rittie? Oni chan is just worried about you"!

At the entrance you could see a 28 year old man with a tear streaked face, hugging a 26 year old man.

"Really Nii San I'll be fine"!

And the reason for all this is :  
Onodera Ritsu and Reiji were leaving home to live at an apartment, just the two of them.

Ritsu's POV  
~time skip~  
*at the apartment*

"Nii San sure is energetic in the mornings".

"Mou... That's cuz you weren't the one getting squeezed to death!".

Yes.... That's right. I, Onodera Ritsu, a 26 year old man has a Baka of an Oni San.

"Pfft.... Hahaha... I can already tell what you're thinking with that face of yours".

-sigh- And the one, laughing at my misfortune is my older twin brother, Reiji.

"Come on, you were the one that wanted to move out. What's got you so gloomy?", he said with a smile.

The nerve of him! Other people might be fooled with that smile but not me!

"Hah! I can clearly see that you're amused by all this".

"Hmm.... Maybe".

There it is again.... That goddamn smile!

Ugh... Whatever it's not like my life is as bad as other peoples. I mean just because I can't control my powers like other people doesn't mean that my life is that bad, right?

Narrator's POV

Oh, is that so, Ritsu? Are you really sure about that? Since soon your life will be thrown into the world of The Emerald Department. You just don't know it yet. ;)


End file.
